


Carrying On

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years are now 3rd years, Captain Kageyama, Day 1-Tsukishima Kei, Self-Indulgent, Vice-captain Tsukishima Kei, a bit of TsukkiKage if you squint and tilt your head, banters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty simple. Tsukishima looks after his team. The team looks after Tsukishima. That's how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First fanfic for this fandom. Hope you enjoy. It's also posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> Happy Haikyuu Month!!

Tsukishima had his head propped up in his hand, headphones jammed in his ears as he stared at thin air. His clothes and hair are unusually disheveled and there are dark circles in his eyes as he struggled to keep them open. Yamaguchi stares at him worriedly from his seat in front of him. Earlier during class, Tsukishima had fallen asleep on his desk, something he's never done before for as long as Yamaguchi had known him. He's only lucky that he's seated in the back row and Yamaguchi sat in front of him, blocking the teacher's view of the sleepy student.

When it was lunch break, Yamaguchi took his chance and waved his hand in front of Tsukishima's face. His best friend finally snapped out of his daydreaming and gave him a disoriented look as if noticing him for the first time. 

"Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima tugged down his headphones. "What is it?"

"You seem really exhausted today," he points out.

Tsukishima averts his eyes. "I'll be able to attend practice if that's what you're asking."

"Well, it's not. I'm asking you if you're okay Tsukki."

He stays silent. Yamaguchi opens his mouth to say something when he mutters," I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I still will though," Yamaguchi says, smiling. He rummages through his bag and pulls out a notebook. "Here. You fell asleep during Math. You can copy my notes."

"You're getting more perceptive these days."

"Only when it comes to you."

Tsukishima takes the notebook.

~

When classes are over, Yamaguchi stays behind to talk to the homeroom teacher and tells him to go ahead. Tsukishima heads to the gym and frowns as he notices that it's locked. They're not supposed to have practice today, instead the team will meet up to head over to Nekoma for a weekend training camp.

"Tsukishima."  
He turns around and sees Kageyama standing by the vending machine near the gym, the one he always frequents since first year. His fingers are hovering over the buttons, ready to grab his daily dose of milk.

"King."

Kageyama doesn't react. He doesn't express his hatred for that name anymore and Tsukishima has long since stopped using it to rile him up, turning it into a nickname.

(Truthfully, a childish part of Tsukishima doesn't want to call Kageyama 'Captain.')

(Which is fine since Kageyama appeared to be weirded out the first time Tsukishima addressed him as 'Captain.')

He must've been spacing out again because the next think he knows Kageyama is shoving a carton of strawberry milk in his hands.

"Don't overwork yourself," he says," Our team needs its vice captain."

"Is the King expressing concern over his subjects?"

"Of course. You're my vice captain and my friend. I'm counting on you."

(Kageyama learned the best way to counter Tuskishima's jabs during second year: be brutally honest.)

("It works wonders," Kuroo insisted. "Bokuto got him to practice with us after all.")

As expected, Tsukishima's eyes widen a little and he looks down at the pink carton in his hands. 

"Tch. I'm gonna load my stuff in the bus," he says, walking off. 

Once he was sure Kageyama was out of sight, Tsukishima pokes the straw through the hole and takes a sip. Strawberries always had a way of calming him down. 

Even if it came from the Capt-King. 

He meant to say King. 

Dammit. 

~

Once the team has assembled (Hinata had declared 'Karasuno Assemble!' and convinced some of the first years to pose in a circle with him while Yamaguchi videotaped them.) they started the 4-hour trip to Tokyo. 

Tsukishima grabs the window seat at the back row. Yamaguchi notices he's not in the mood to talk so he chats with Hinata and Kageyama who are occupying the other seats at the back row. Everyone else is loud, the air filled with excitement, but Tsukishima felt tired and nauseous. Yamaguchi was right. He was exhausted. He was up the past few nights watching Nekoma games, trying to get a grasp of their new team. Even though his appearance was contrary, he really did want to do his best as the vice captain. 

(Plus, Suga and Tanaka would never let him hear the end of it.)

He tries sleeping to the sound of his teammates chattering as background noise. After several minutes he's teetering on the edge of wakefulness, not awake but not asleep either. There's shifting next to him, Yamaguchi perhaps, before something warm and fuzzy covers him. The noise dies down a little and finally he falls asleep. 

~

When he comes to, most of the team is asleep. Outside the windows, they are going past gray buildings with bright lights. They must be in Tokyo right now. He looks down and sees that he's covered in a large orange blanket tucked around him and a neck pillow around his neck.

"How-"

"Oh Tsukishima, you're awake!"

Hinata is on the seat next to him, still awake. Next to him are Yamaguchi and Kageyama, both asleep. He and Yamaguchi must have switched seats. 

"Coach Ukai says we'll be in Nekoma in 30 minutes. You can go back to sleep," Hinata says. 

"Did you sleep at all on the way here?" 

"Nope," he says honestly. "I was too excited."

With a sigh, Tsukishima unravels the blanket and tosses it to Hinata. At his suprised look, he says," 30 minutes left, right? Rest up. The team needs its ace."

"I-I'm fine. I'm not tired at all!"

"That wasn't a suggestion, Hinata. Vice-captain's orders."

"..."

"..."

"Sometimes I hate that Ennoshita and Tanaka made you vice-captain."

"Me too."

~

He wakes up in the wee hours of the morning to the sound of an alarm, pale light streaming through the thin curtains. It's cold but he feels oddly warm. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Tsukishima turns his head and sees Kageyama sitting up in the futon next to him. He must've just woken up, judging from the bed hair and the raspy voice. 

"How?" He looks around and sees the rest of their team sleeping in their futons. "Are we in Nekoma?"

"You fell asleep on the way here. Hinata and Yamaguchi carried you inside. Well, they tried to at least. You're heavier than you look."

Tsukishima scowls up at him. Kageyama cracks an amused mile. 

"Where are those two anyway?"

Again with the amused smile. "Look down."

And when he does, he finds Hinata and Yamaguchi curled up around him, hands grippin his shirt and emitting a comforting warmth. Tsukishima decides not to kick them awake. It's too late-or rather, too early-for this kind of shit.

"Why are you awake anyway?" he asks up to Kageyama.

"Captains have a meeting before practice officially starts." Kageyama says, picking up his phone presumably to turn off the alarm until he points it to his direction. "Hold still."

"Are you taking a picture of this? Seriously?" Tsukishima grabs a pillow and hides his face behind it.

"It's rare to see you in this kind of position. You're vulnerable when you sleep." There's a click. "I'm keeping this."

"You take after Suga-senpai too much," Tsukishima say, launching a pillow at him.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Kageyama turns around to exit the room. "Sleep well, vice-captain."

"Whatever.....Captain"


End file.
